


we're headstrong and our heart's gone

by nai_nodayo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Backseat sex, Body Image, Car Sex, Crying, Fingering, M/M, Riding, frank Always cries in my fics why the Fuck, i fuckin ghate tagging, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was against the window now, and Gerard was <i>still</i> making those eyes at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're headstrong and our heart's gone

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to upload this so it was just lying around so here college!gerard and highschool!frank

Frank had _always_ dreamed of making out with Gerard in the backseat of his car. But he never imagined the scenario to be like this. Gerard's arms were around his waist, pulling him closer as if they would drift away every time he'd lean up for a kiss. Frank's hands were in Gerard's wild red hair, which he recently dyed a few days after graduation, Frank didn't care at all if the dye was already bleeding all over his fingertips.

He was against the window now, and Gerard was _still_ making those eyes at him.

"Stop." Frank mumbled unconsciously while avoiding direct eye contact, he trailed his fingers on Gerard's jaw, then down his neck. Frank traced the tracks of red up and down, right behind the ear. Gerard leaned into his hand and moved closer into him, so Frank was totally pressed against the door.

"Sorry babe." Gerard said and kissed him again. Frank knew what he was doing. He's trying to distract him. Clearly, it's working. Gerard was always good at distracting him.

They were both bound under this trance, with the feeling of ecstasy leading them on. They knew this wasn't going to last long.

"Gerard." Frank whispered quietly when they broke away for air. Gerard looked at him with those ardent green eyes, the same ones Frank woke up to almost everyday since the start of summer vacation.

"I can't do this." Frank said simply, but bluntly. He hoped his boyfriend got the message. Gerard's face fell and his grip on the sleeves of the jacket Frank was wearing loosened.

"Frank..." He knew that Frank knew. They both knew. They're good at pretending. But Gerard was better. Tears were already blinding Frank a little, his eyes stinging and begging for him to let them fall.

They've been in denial for the past two weeks. Ever since Gerard got that confirmation letter that he had been accepted into his dream school, the SVA, the air between them grew tense. Of course, Frank wanted him to go chase his dreams all the way in New York. But Gerard argued back that he didn't want to leave him behind.

It got worse when his parents told him that they were selling their old house and moving to New York _completely._ Gerard wasn't given a choice, and he had to follow them there. Frank had to find it out the hard way. Gerard didn't bother saying anything until Frank found him in his own basement one afternoon, already filling boxes with his nerdy Star Wars crap and the rest of his room. Frank trusted him.

"Gee, please stop..." Frank's voice was already fucking shaking. Gerard moved away a bit, but still kept his arms wrapped around the smaller man in an embrace. Strangely, Frank felt cold.

"Baby, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Gerard said while stroking Frank's hair. The boy in his lap blinked and the tears fell through his defenses. Gerard's heart stopped when he heard him start sniffing and saw the tears running down his face. It was fucking embarrassing.

"Frankie, please look at me."

It took Frank a lifetime to lift his head and look him in the eye. 

He stared back, with duller eyes than before. He wasn't used to this at all.

The thunder outside rumbled. Frank looked away instantly. The rain fell almost immediately against the windows, making an awfully loud noise at first. It washed away the mist that had formed. Neither of them spoke until the rain quieted down a little.

"I'm so sorry." He said and that was it. Frank had enough. Gerard took him into his arms, hushed him and ran a thumb across the stupid tear tracks left on his boyfriend's cheeks. Frank never felt so weak.

"I don't want you to leave." Frank confessed and cried into Gerard's chest. He had to admit, he was a little selfish after all. Gerard continued, and ran the pads of his fingers around Frank's back, pressing down on shoulder blades, then his waist occasionally. He repeated it a few times. He always did that to calm him down. The rain silenced the two of them, and all that Frank could hear was his own breathing and his other half's.

He was not sure how much time they had left to live this little lie of theirs.

"Frank," 

The one being called sucked in a breath and waited for Gerard to continue, hoping for him to say something like, 'I'm not leaving anymore'. Of course he wouldn't.

"I still have to go." Gerard said the truth and looked at Frank with those sad eyes again. _It's okay,_ Frank thought, _I get it._ He only nodded but he kept his gaze away from those green eyes. He feared that he'd end up crying all over again.

"Yeah I know, I'm just a little... scared." Frank said the last word quietly but he was sure Gerard heard it. He urged him to continue.

"I won't be seeing you as often, you'll be swamped with work all the time, we won't get to have those everyday sleepovers anymore, I... I'll always be fucking miserable at best without you. A-And what if you see someone else who..." Frank took Gerard's hands and held onto them. They were warm like the always were. He cringed at himself for being so fucking poetic and paranoid. Now _he_ sounded like he was the one who didn't trust Gerard.

"Look," Gerard let go of one of Frank's hands and raised a hand to cup his face. "I can't promise anything Frankie, because I don't want to give you false hope." At least he was being honest.

"But remember I'm always going to be here, and I love you, baby you know that."

Frank could never say no to Gerard. He loved him too. He nodded and he was pulled closer, and they were touching once again. Gerard's hands snuck around Frank's hips and he caught him in another tantalizing kiss.

And that was enough for them to forget the current reality.

 

Gerard pushed him back, back against the door, and Frank let himself drown in Gerard. He went south, down his neck and Frank tensed up. Knees nudged the space between Frank's thighs open. Hands were everywhere, nails dug into the flesh of his hips, Gerard managed to get Frank's pants already half undone.

"You're beautiful." Gerard whispered against his lover's skin as Frank lifted his hands to bury them in Gerard's red hair. It didn't matter if he got some dye on his hands, they both knew Frank loved getting down and dirty. Gerard laughed and clambered up to kiss him and nuzzle their noses together.

"Shut up." Frank scoffed at him and he just grinned back. Then, Frank felt a hand palming at the front of his jeans, Gerard was grinding against his crotch. He gasped and he was craving for more, more friction, to get closer.

Frank's hearing was static, he tuned out the sound of the rain hitting the windows. It was too hot, and he needed to lose the clothes _fast_ , so did Gerard.

Frank already kicked off his jeans, which was a challenge in the small space provided by the backseat. He reached out to unbuckle Gerard's belt and hastily, he hooked his fingers on the loops of the other's jeans.

"Off." Frank whispered into the crook of Gerard's neck and he obliged, taking off his jeans all the way and throwing them aside. Frank closed his eyes and let Gerard take him.

Gerard's touches were soft, dainty, he handled Frank as if he was so fragile. His touches were rough, harsh, he handled the smaller boy as if here were unbreakable. Gerard pulled Frank up slightly, so he could rest in Gerard's lap, the whole time he kissed him and now, it was Frank's turn to lean forward and push him against the backseat. 

Frank felt dauntless, yet desperate, so he snuck his fingers under the waistband of Gerard's boxers, Gerard knew Frank wanted them off anyway so he could start sucking him off. But Gerard decided against it, he shook his head guided the hands of the boy in his lap to place them on his shoulders.

"Baby, it's going to be all about you okay?" He said lovingly, while running those sinful hands under Frank's shirt and slipped them off smoothly. He traced the flame inked on Frank's chest, over the words 'hope'. It was his favorite. Frank found himself moaning and melting under Gerard hands, for a little while, he felt exposed. Frank only had his boxers on while Gerard _still_ had his shirt on. Despite the countless times they've done this, Frank was still a bit insecure of his body. Suddenly, everything was on display, he was conscious of the little pudge he had gained and how it was visible on his thighs and his stomach. And also those shitty bruises (the ones that were seriously nasty and huge) and cuts on his elbows and knees he got the other day from _falling down the god damned stairs (but then again he blamed Gerard for that, making out right next to the stairs was a bad idea)._

The speed of Gerard's hands will never fail to amaze Frank. They were already resting on his crotch and pressing slightly. Gerard was sucking fresh red and purple patches down Frank's neck, as if the ones from moments ago weren't enough. Frank rutted against Gerard's thick palms, he needed this now.

"Gee..." He opened his mouth to beg but unfortunately, he was only able to say that one syllable because in a heartbeat, Gerard was fondling his _fucking balls._ And he nearly screamed. The sounds escaped his mouth, and he was gasping, grabbing at the ends of Gerard's hair from sheer pleasure. Frank's dick was swelling up in Gerard's hands, and he was definitely not going to last long.

Gerard pulled off his boxers, Frank guessed he got tired of waiting, and then Gerard started thumbing at Frank's slit. It took Frank's whole being to hold back most of his oncoming orgasm. He was _seriously_ ready to cry on cue from sheer pleasure and emotion. If Gerard said so, he would even fucking come on cue.

"Come on, don't hold it back." Gerard urged him. Frank kept biting back his moans and was now digging his blunt fingernails into Gerard's back. His legs were spread wider than usual and his dick was _literally_ up against the other's crotch.

"F-Fuck me, Gerard... hurts..." Frank begged desperately. Upon hearing his name, Gerard hoisted Frank up higher and let him hold onto his shoulders for support. The boy in his lap suddenly squeaked when he inserted a (surprisingly) lubed up finger (when the _fuck_ did he do that). 

Meanwhile, Frank was feeling euphoria in his boyfriend's lap. The burning feeling of now, two fingers, being thrusted into him was amazing and mind blowing. He was seeing was white around the edges of his vision and he was so _close_. The warm feeling spread throughout his body continuously, the small car was getting too hot and humid as he felt sweat trickling down his back. Suddenly, he felt Gerard's fingers probe at something that caused him to moan in an _extremely pornographic manner that couldn't be described_. Frank just had to have it already.

"Fuck! G-Gee... ah..." He cried out, gripping Gerard's pale shoulders tainted with a little red dye tightly. At this point, he couldn't even form coherent sentences, and fuck, he hoped those slutty moans were enough to tell Gerard that he needed it up the ass, _now._

"Yeah..." Gerard mumbled and groaned, getting his boxers and shirt off in a rush, then quickly pulling on a condom and slathering the lube all over. In a heartbeat, he was pushing up into Frank's entrance. 

Frank bounced a little, forcing himself up and down on Gerard's dick, while still holding on to his shoulders for support. Gerard didn't even have to do much except hold and guide Frank's hips.

_Fuck, Frank was riding him._

He looked so obscene with his pink lips shaped into an 'O', hair unruly and his arms shaking as he hoisted himself up. Frank wanted it so bad. Gerard could see tears glistening again in his eyes, his eyelashes strung together in clumps by the tears from earlier.

"Fuck!" Frank yelled when he felt it brush over his prostate. By that time, he had lost his entire vocabulary except for 'fuck' and his boyfriend's name. Gerard thrusted up desperately, quickly, the intervals between thrusts lessening. It didn't take long for Frank to start crying and coming in Gerard's palms on his dick, jerking him off.

Gerard came shortly after, buried deep in Frank. Frank's hips stuttered when he still felt a brush against his now oversensitive spot. His boyfriend carefully slid out, and swiftly removed the condom, tying it up and throwing it somewhere in the front seat. Frank winced when he reached down to grab the fallen box of tissues, the insides of his thighs _hurt like hell_ from kneeling over Gerard.

"Okay, Frankie?" Gerard leaned over and picked it up for him. He pulled out some to wipe his own hands and passed the box to Frank so he could wipe himself off.

"Yeah." Frank nodded and quickly dragged a wad of tissues across the stains to get the off as fast as possible. He put on his boxers and blindly reached around for his shirt. Frank ended up putting on Gerard's shirt without realizing, earning a laugh from him when he saw the oversized shirt slipping off from his shoulders. Also, _his fucking scorpion tattoo._ Gerard really wanted to reach out and give him a nasty hickey right under it.

"What?" Frank looked at him blearily, skin basked in the afterglow. God, he was so pretty. Gerard couldn't resist so he reached out to kiss him chastely on the lips. His lips were chapped, from all the kissing they'd done. 

The rain hadn't let up yet, it was dark out and the setting sun barely peeked out through the clouds. The weak light came through the heavily tinted windows and touched Frank's pretty cheekbones.

They stared at each other for a few  
moments before Frank started laughing. It was strange because Gerard was still undressed and usually, when he was in that state, Frank would be _horny as fuck._

But it felt nice to both of them, to be finally letting out stress and easing the tension between the two of them. Gerard swiftly threw on his boxers and failed horribly at trying to put on Frank's shirt. It was on backwards, and even inside out. Frank laughed again.

"You should stay over one more night, before I, y'know." Gerard gestured with his hand. Frank quieted down and slowly nodded his head, a smile gracing his lips. After all, he wanted to spend whatever was left of their time. 

Every second counted with Gerard.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are very appreciated!!


End file.
